


Mogar: Don't feed after midnight.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mogar: Don't feed after midnight.

"Ryan... its late." Michael whined from where he lay sprawled across the couch. Ryan sat at the end, squashed into the corner by his boyfriend's feet.  
"What's the time?" Ryan asked, absent-mindedly taking a bite of the chocolate bar he'd been nibbling for the past hour.  
"Midnight." Michael grumbled, dramatically rubbing the back of his hand into his eye and knocking his glasses away. Ryan let out a deep chuckle, one that rumbled through his chest.  
"Its not late but - if you're tired - go to sleep." Ryan suggested and Michael sighed, long and heavy as his chest deflated.  
"I said I'd stay up with you." Michael murmured, yawning as he fished for the glasses he'd dropped moments before.  
"You don't have to." Ryan said softly and he meant it.

  
Recently Ryan found that he could not sleep. Even with Michael, his Michael, curled around him every night and keeping him comfortable and warm. It just was not happening for Ryan. He'd tried pills, he'd stopped drinking coffee (then started drinking it again immediately after) and Michael had even attempted to sing him to sleep. It had been a cute thought at first, yet it had been thrown straight out of the window when Ryan couldn't keep a straight face through the second verse of 'twinkle twinkle little star'. Michael had been offended. Ryan counted sheep until he hated them, swearing that he'd throw them all into the hole alongside Edgar. Michael had called him creepy. Ryan blamed it on the lack of sleep. He'd been in a constant limbo for weeks now and Ryan really wanted to sleep. Ryan had concluded he'd spent more than enough time watching dog videos on YouTube to last him a life time because, as he'd told Michael, what else was he supposed to do while the rest of the world slept?

  
Michael rolled over onto his side, kicking Ryan and almost knocking his treat from his hand.  
"Hey! Watch it." Ryan grumbled, glaring a little at Michael as he flicked the channel over. He'd grown tired of the TV Shopping Channel, it was not as funny to watch when Michael wasn't poking fun at it with him.  
"Let's move to the bed, Rye-bread. You're not going to sleep sitting up." Michael murmured into the pillow he'd squished his face against.  
"I'm not going to sleep anyway whether I'm sitting, standing or doing a handstand." Ryan said, exasperated. Michael scoffed, blowing air into the pillow.  
"I'd pay to see that." He spoke against the soft fabric. "Please, Ryan. I want to cuddle with you. I do not want to watch," Michael turned to face the TV, "old Judge Judy episodes."  
"She's amazing!" Ryan protested, pointing at the screen as though that would make Michael understand him. Michael simply rolled his eyes.  
"Please. Ryan." Michael whimpered, sighing heavily.

  
He couldn't walk, so Ryan had carried him. Michael was pliant and soft in his arms, snuggling against Ryan's chest as he settled them into the bed. As expected, Michael was quick to trap Ryan in a clingy cuddle. It wasn't unwelcome, simply unhelpful.  
"Now what?" The elder asked, petting Michael's head idly. The younger hummed in content.  
"Sleep." Michael mumbled, well on the way to following his own orders.  
"Its not that easy." Ryan sighed, twisting one of Michael's curls in particular around his finger and tugging gently. Michael grumbled, detatching himself from Ryan and moving to sit back on his knees. Ryan smiled softly up at him, he was absolutely shattered. Michael had bags under his eyes already, sleep clearly fogging his brain. He shuffled around for a bit, reaching over Ryan to retrieve something from the bedside table. Ryan chuckled when he saw it.  
"A book? You're going to read to me?" Ryan giggled, finding the idea peculiar.  
"Yes, now shut up and get comfy." Michael ordered, nestling himself under Ryan's arm.

  
"Its not going to work." Ryan told him, rolling his eyes as Michael opened his book up and began to read. His voice was slow and patronizing, as though he was talking to a child and not his boyfriend. "Seriously. Michael, I swear its not going to work." Ryan insists as Michael turns the page, earning himself a gentle swat to the tummy.  
"Of course it isn't if you keep grumbling. Keep quiet and enjoy the damn story, Ryan." Michael commanded, disgruntled and frustrated from his lack of sleep. Ryan chuckled lightly but he said no more - simply shutting up and listening like he'd been told to do. After that, Michael barely made it a few pages before he heard the soft and obvious sound of snoring. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Ryan, eyes closed and at peace for the first time in what seemed like forever. Michael let the book fall from his hands, pushing it aside. It fell from the bed in a few moments, connecting to the ground with a loud bang and awakening Ryan. Michael, upon seeing his boyfriend awake, let out a long groan.


End file.
